bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaito Kurui
Kaito Kurui (狂い海斗 Kurui Kaito) is the Captain of the 12th Division, President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, and Head of The Kurui Family. Appearance Kaito bears the appearance of older teenage boy, but he possesses unusual snow-white hair. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin, purple eyes and he is slightly muscular. He wears a turban, on his head that covers his right eye, a black scarf which doubles as a mask. He wears a near standard Shinigami Shihakushō, but with an altered white haori over a black it, and he wears boots instead of tabi, as well as gloves. On his right arm, he wears a gauntlet, which is his Zanpakutō. Personality Kaito is a calm and kind individual, willing to help those who need it. Despite this, he prefers to stay by himself, something he has since he was a child, either reading or locked in his lab, constantly testing methods for different creations. As mentioned, Kaito is not fond of talking to others, only doing so when he needs to, such as when introducing himself. When he does speak, he is polite, normally adding the proper honorifics onto the respective person's name. He also has a habit of ending his sentences with the polite "de gozaru". A notable difference from previous head of the Research and Development Institute, Kaito is far from a "mad scientist", though his inventions cannot be described as orthodox. History Battles & Events Inventions Powers & Abilities Body Modification: *'Kanpa Koutan' (看破荒誕 See through lies) This eye has been passed down form former heads of The Noble House of The Kurui Family. The Eye is a sacred procession for the head of the Kurui Family. The eye's color is crimsom red, and has purple sparks that flicker when in use. Its abilities allow him to see through illusions and allow for safe passage through dangai, it could also see how Reiatsu/reiryoku is manipulated in a person's body. Kidō Master: Kaito was very skilled and proficient in kido. He can even use kido's in the eighty's with ease and without the need of a incantation. He also has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. In addition, Kaito's vast knowledge of kido had lead him to invent some of his own kido. Shunpo Practitioner: Kaito uses shunpo, although in a much lesser extent than the others. His usage of shunpo often leads to accidents as he can't control the direction he takes, only being able to move forward and backward. Genius Intellect: Master Scientist/Inventor: As former head of the Shinigami Research Institute and 12th Division Captain, Kaito is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a captain's rank he has a rather large spiritual pressure capable of bringing his subordinates to their knees with a mere glance. His large spiritual pressure rivals that of former captains such as and and as such he can deflect his opponents attacks by releasing his reiatsu at precise moments as a sort of counter shield. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: Zanpakutō Yūdaisuto'' (雄大スト, Majestic Blast)'' Kaito's zanpakuto seal form is a rather unusual for a zanpakutō. Yūdaisuto is unique because it takes the form of a golden-coloured gauntlet with three, distinctive arm braces that covers Kaito's whole forearm. *'Shikai': With the release command "I call thee now to alight from thine palace and with thee heavenly guidance and holy blessing, obliterate my enemy, leaving no trace." (私はあなたの宮殿からそして八十八の天空の指導および神聖な天恵と降りるために抹消する跡を残していない私の敵を今電話する)" which will cause wild of spiritual energy to engulf Kaito's person. After the reiastu has disappeared, Yūdaisuto will be shown to have transformed to full golden gauntlet covered in the eyes that look hollowish. Shikai Special Ability:Yūdaisuto's Shikai Special Ability is the production and manipulation of crimson-colored energy. While a fairly simple ability, Kaito can manipulate the energy to create varying attacks with it. These attacks range from shields, to nets for capturing purposes, to attacks reminescent of the Cero. Due to the many uses for this energy, Yūdaisuto is a formidable Zanpakuto to face in battle. *Bankai: Not revealed. It should be noted that several members of the Gote 13, even Captains have told Kaito not to release it "Where everyone would see it." Trivia Quotes